The 74th annual Heta Hunger Games!
by HetalianOtaku
Summary: So, I was on a different thing I was like "LET'S CROSSOVER HETALIA AND HUNGER GAMES" So I found this website and I let the fun commence.
1. I SUCK AT THIS ONE

**Sweden** questions his sanity = My favorite round (Round two)

The winner of round One was POLAND but I didn't do anything aboot it so yeah…..

 **The Bloodbath**  
 **Turkey** strangles **Poland** after engaging in a fist fight. (TAKE IF EASY WILL YA?!)

 **Day 1**  
 **Russia** strangles **Norway** after engaging in a fist fight. (Again WTF take it easy bro~)  
 **America** kills **Italy** with his own weapon. (Hardcore bro)  
 **Spain** attempts to climb a tree, but falls on **Finland** , killing them both. (DAMN YOU SPAIN WITH YOUR GLORIOUS ASS)  
 **Iceland** bashes **Greece** 's head against a rock several times. (Damn Icey~)

 **Night 1**  
No deaths occurred.

 **Day 2**  
 **Austria** and **Germany** fight **England** and **America**. **Austria** and **Germany** survive. (well there goes USUK)

 **Night 2**  
No deaths occurred.

 **Day 3**  
No deaths occurred.

 **Night 3**  
No deaths occurred.

 **Day 4**  
 **Liechtenstein** , **Romano** , and **Sweden** successfully ambush and kill **Canada** , **Hungary** , and **Iceland**. (NO CANADA YOU WERE SO BADASS)

 **Night 4**  
 **France** convinces **Austria** to not kill him, only to kill him instead. (Damn using your seduction eh?)

 **Day 5**  
No deaths occurred.

 **Night 5**  
 **Lithuania** kills **Sweden** with a hatchet. (Good thing too. Sweden thought he was crazy)

 **Day 6**  
 **Germany** silently snaps **Lithuania** 's neck. (Badass bro. You got some mental problems though)  
 **Liechtenstein** decapitates **Russia** with a sword. (SHIT LILLI)

 **Arena Event**  
A fire spreads throughout the arena.  
 **Belarus** falls to the ground, but kicks **Turkey** hard enough to then push him into the fire.  
 **Liechtenstein** falls to the ground, but kicks **Switzerland** hard enough to then push him into the fire. (HOW COULD YOU)

 **Night 6**  
No deaths occurred.

 **The Feast**  
 **France** accidently steps on a landmine. (Idiot.)

 **Day 7**  
No deaths occurred.

 **Night 7**  
 **Germany** tracks down and kills **Liechtenstein**. (Badass bro)

 **Day 8**  
 **China** sets an explosive off, killing **Belarus** , and **Germany**. (We have a winner!)

 **Night 8**  
 **Romano** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death.

 **Day 9**  
 **Japan** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death. (Yes I made Japan a she cause I wanted to)  
The winner is **China** from District 2!


	2. I am better-ish

The Bloodbath: Round Three

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 **Iceland** , **America** , and **Germany** work together to get as many supplies as possible.

 **Belarus** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

 **Sweden** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Poland** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

 **Spain** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Japan** grabs a backpack and retreats.

 **China** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Switzerland** and **Finland** fight for a bag. **Finland** gives up and retreats.

 **Turkey** runs away from the Cornucopia

 **Italy** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Hungary** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Austria** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **England** grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

 **Romano** gathers as much food as he can.

 **Russia** and **France** work together to drown **Norway (Just like in WWI)**

 **Liechtenstein** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

 **Greece** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Lithuania** runs away with a lighter and some rope.

 **Canada** runs away from the Cornucopia.

Day 1:

 **Liechtenstein** goes hunting.

 **Greece** picks flowers.

 **Russia** sprains his ankle while running away from **Germany**.

 **Sweden** dies of dysentery.

 **China** hunts for other tributes.

 **Turkey** , **Italy** , and **Japan** unsuccessfully ambush **Iceland** , **Finland** , and **Belarus** , who kill them instead.

 **Canada** , **Hungary** , **Poland** , **America** , and **Austria** hunt for other tributes.

 **England** defeats **Romano** in a fight, but spares his life.

 **Spain** tries to spear fish with a trident.

 **Lithuania** chases **Switzerland**.

 **France** injures himself.

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Norway**

 **District 12**

 **Sweden**

 **District 11**

 **Turkey**

 **District 3**

 **Italy**

 **District 1**

 **Japan**

 **District 2**

Night 1:

 **Spain** fends **England** , **Austria** , and **Poland** away from his fire.

 **Lithuania** , **Greece** , and **America** sleep in shifts.

 **Iceland** screams for help.

 **Liechtenstein** sets up camp for the night.

 **Finland** lets **Russia** into his shelter.

 **China** and **Romano** sleep in shifts.

 **Germany** sees a fire, but stays hidden.

 **Canada** is unable to convince **Hungary** to not kill him.

 **France** goes to sleep.

 **Belarus** lets **Switzerland** into her shelter.

Day 2:

 **Switzerland** camouflages himself in the bushes.

 **Greece** overhears **Belarus** and **Hungary** talking in the distance.

 **France** and **Spain** split up to search for resources.

 **Romano** attempts to climb a tree, but falls on **Russia** , killing them both.

 **China** attacks **Liechtenstein** , but she manages to escape.

 **Finland** searches for a water source.

 **Lithuania** picks flowers.

 **Poland** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 **Germany** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 **England** chases **Iceland**.

 **Austria** explores the arena.

 **America** discovers a cave

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Canada**

 **District 5**

 **Romano**

 **District 8**

 **Russia**

 **District 6**

.

Night 2:

 **Greece** kills **Liechtenstein** for her supplies.

 **Spain** starts a fire.

 **Germany** , **Austria** , and **England** get into a fight. **Austria** triumphantly kills them both.

 **Iceland** kills **Poland** for his supplies.

 **Switzerland** fends **China** , **Lithuania** , and **France** away from his fire.

 **Finland** tries to sing himself to sleep.

 **Hungary** strangles **America** with a rope.

 **Belarus** screams for help

Day 3:

 **China** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 **Greece** dies from an infection.

 **Lithuania** and **Finland** split up to search for resources.

 **Austria** taints **Hungary** 's food, killing her.

 **France** steals from **Belarus** while she isn't looking.

 **Iceland** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Spain** accidently steps on a landmine.

 **Switzerland** falls into a frozen lake and drowns

A volcano erupts at the center of the arena.

 **France** survives.

 **Finland** survives.

 **Belarus** survives.

 **China** dips his weapon in the lava and kills **Austria** with it.

 **Lithuania** survives.

 **Iceland** suffocates

11 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Liechtenstein**

 **District 4**

 **Germany**

 **District 1**

 **England**

 **District 9**

 **Poland**

 **District 7**

 **America**

 **District 5**

 **Greece**

 **District 3**

 **Hungary**

 **District 10**

 **Spain**

 **District 8**

 **Switzerland**

 **District 4**

 **Austria**

 **District 10**

 **Iceland**

 **District 12**

Night 3:

 **China** repeatedly stabs **Finland** to death with sais.

 **Belarus** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **France** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Lithuania** cooks his food before putting his fire out.

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 **Lithuania** decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Belarus** takes a staff leaning against the cornucopia.

 **China** kills **France** as he tries to run.

Day 4:

 **China** sprains his ankle while running away from **Lithuania**.

 **Belarus** discovers a river

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Finland**

 **District 11**

 **France**

 **District 9**

Night 4:

 **Lithuania** goes to sleep.

 **Belarus** goes to sleep.

 **China** tends to his wounds.

Day 5:

 **China** , **Lithuania** , and **Belarus** hunt for other tributes

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Night 5:

 **Lithuania** and **China** hold hands.

 **Belarus** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor

Day 6:

 **Lithuania** strangles **Belarus** with a rope.

 **China** accidently steps on a landmine.

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Belarus**

 **District 6**

 **China**

 **District 2**

The winner is **Lithuania** from District 7!


End file.
